Siege Units
About There are certain units in Battle Realms who specialize, or possess a certain advantage, in the destruction of buildings; Whether by use of fire, brute strength, or other talents. Below are the units which make the most effective siege units, and the methods they use. Dragon Clan Units: * Archers [Fire Arrows Battle Gear]- Dragon Archers with the Fire Arrows battle gear (obtained from fireworks factory) can quickly set fire to a building, and then move on to igniting the next one. With some quick micromanaging and a good distraction, a team of 3-4 archers can quickly set an entire village ablaze. * Chemist [Starburst Rockets Battle Gear]- The gibbering chemists do ranged explosive damage, which alone is excellent for demolishing small buildings in a reasonable amount of time. However, when utilizing the Starburst Rocket battle gear obtained at the Fireworks Factory (each chemist may possess 3 rockets), just 2 chemists can quickly reduce an entire watchtower to rubble in seconds. * Dragon Warriors Sword Battle Gear- obtained from the fireworks factory, when activated, this battle gear drains the stamina but converts the Dragon Warriors' melee damage to the fire type, which treats buildings like kindling. * Powder Keg Cannoneers- similar to the Chemist, Powder Keg Cannoneers do explosive ranged damage superb for destroying buildings. Zen-Masters: * Kazan- One projectile from Kazan already makes a building constantly burn. Great in duo with Teppo. * Teppo (Winter of the Wolf)- A demolishing hero, Teppo flares into battle with his Rocket Wheel, dishing out ranged explosive damage shots which deal excellent damage against buildings. Serpent Clan Units: * Musketeer [Blast Shot Battle Gear]- being a very powerful tier-1 unit on his own, the musketeers destroy buildings in a very short time period when in masses (preferably when upgraded). Their * Raider- The quintessential Serpent Raider is as good a demolisher as it gets. At any game stage, these units can rapidly cross the map and set buildings alight, making excellent distractions and reducing enemy infrastructure. When upgraded with Magnesium Torches (acquired at Alchemist Hut), and proficiency at Darts (acquired at Tavern) a couple of Raiders can light many buildings in seconds, and then make a handy escape behind Serpent lines. * Cannoneer- The Cannoneer's ranged attack deals great blunt damage by default both to units (weak to blunt) and buildings, combine it with their pass- through cannonballs and a range upgrade, and you have amazing demolishers. While the Cannoneers can't light the buildings on fire, they can use their ''smoke bombs ''to do so. Smoke bombs also confuse enemy peasants temporarily preventing them from repairing buildings. Wolf Clan Units: * Hurler [Lava Rocks Battle Gear]- Hurlers' offensive potential against buildings is already increased, butwhen blessed by a Wolf Druidess, Hurlers' rocks change from blunt to enormous explosive damage, which greatly increases their building smashing potency, also making them able to set buildings on fire (if they haven't been destroyed beforehand). * Sledger- the large and formidable Sledgers with their aptly named passive (Demolisher) dish out additional damage to buildings, making them highly effective at bringing down towers, especially when upgraded with the damage boost from Petrified Wood (acquired at Quarry). * Pitch Slinger- the explosive/fire damage dealt by this unit makes them generally good against buildings (the best "burner" unit in the game damage- wise). A small squad of Pitch Slingers can annihilate enemy buildings in a very short time period. Zen-Masters: * Grayback- with his sturdy pickaxe and Demolisher passive, Grayback is as great at tearing down structures as he is leading his troops. * Longtooth- Grayback's right hand, Longtooth specializes in demolishing buildings using his boomerang from a great distance. Paired with Grayback (Wolf Howl BG) and staying near a Ballistaman's Totem, ''Longtooth's offensive potential greatly increases (both against buildings and units (if his Battle Gear is used.) * Shale Lord- the solemn and silent being known as the shale lord wields bludgeoning fists which can do mighty damage to towers and other buildings. Throw him into the middle of a base and watch the destruction! Lotus Clan '''Units:' * Staff Adept- This tier 1 unit does good damage against buildings due to the blunt damage type normally dealing more damage to buildings. * Unclean One- not only possessing 2 superb battle gears against units, the Lotus Clans' Unclean Ones' ranged attack, Corrosive Goo, deals bonus damage against enemy buildings. With the increased damage from the Glut of Corruption upgrade (acquired at Training Yard), 3-4 Unclean Ones can make short work of enemy towers. * Diseased One- Strangely enough, their corrosive gas does pretty good damage against buildings, but they're certainly not topped by Uncleans or Warlocks. * Warlock BG of[[ Issyl], ''Lythis''' Dark Arson Battle Gear]- the mighty tier 3 Lotus Warlock deals explosive damage from afar, which is well enough on its own against buildings, it's usually enough provided the warlocks are sped up by Issyl. When augmented by the dark blessing of brother Lythis, the Warlock's attack converts to higher fire damage, enabling lots of fast conflagrations, but in exchange it makes the warlock come very close to his target, making the Battle Gear itself not really useful contrary to the popular opinion of this Battle Gear being ultimately effective. * Master Warlock BG of [[Issyl], ''Lythis''' Soul Thresher Battle Gear]- Same as Warlocks, they deal great damage against buildings on their own, but their ultimate power lies in their devastating Soul Thresher Battle Gear, blessed by Lythis, Master-Warlocks start shooting projectiles of enormous power, able to reach their targets on a very long distance. Usually a long game choice. * Shadow Steed- Lotus units possess the benefit of riding the fire-breathing Shadow Steeds. While fire damage is not the best against most units, their brimstone breath can be an effective siege weapon against buildings, allowing any unit that can mount the steeds a fire based attack. Zen-Masters: * Issyl- this is an exceptional support unit that is not supposed to damage buildings, but is supposed to speed up the Lotus clansmen, greatly increasing their offensive abilities. Video gallery Category:Battle Realms Units